Toby's Afternoon Off
* Michael Brandon |series=10 |series_no=10.08 |number=242 |released= * 7th September 2006 * 24th September 2006 * 21st June 2007 * 8th March 2008 * 15th October 2008 * 30th January 2010 |previous=Thomas' Tricky Tree |next=It's Good to be Gordon}} Toby's Afternoon Off is the eighth episode of the tenth series. Plot Toby has finished all of his jobs early and intends on visiting the farm when the Fat Controller asks him to do some odd jobs. At first devastated that this will mean he can't go to the farm, he has an idea; if he can ask someone to help him with one of his jobs, he might be able to get to the farm. Toby's first job is to shunt some trucks. He asks Mavis for help, but she is too busy. Then Toby has to take some trucks to the depot. He asks Thomas for assistance, but he is running late and has no time to help. Finally, Toby has to help Cranky with some cargo and asks Salty to share the workload, but Salty is busy delivering a piston rod. However, Cranky states that the ship has been caught in rough seas and will not arrive until the next morning, leaving Toby time to visit the farm. On the way back, however, he meets Henry, who asks Toby where he's going. After Toby states about his jobs and how he'd tried to ask Mavis, Thomas and Salty for help, Henry states that were too busy to help Toby because they were helping him; Henry had broken down and Mavis was getting him his special coal, Thomas was taking away his passengers for him and Salty was taking him his piston rod. Toby feels ashamed for thinking they were being unkind, now knowing why his friends were unable to help, and offers to take Henry's coaches home. This shocks Henry, since Toby will now miss his afternoon off, but Toby knows that that doesn't matter if he helps Henry. This leads to Henry thanking Toby and apologising for him missing his afternoon off, but Toby doesn't mind. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Toby * Mavis * Salty * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Percy * Annie and Clarabel * Butch * Big Mickey Locations * Brendam Docks * Anopha Quarry * The Coaling Plant * Arlesdale End * Toby's Shed * Shunting Yards Trivia * Going by production order, this is the sixth episode of the tenth series. * This episode marks the first appearance of the tar tankers since the fifth series episode Make Someone Happy and the first time that Henry is shown to need special coal after his accident and rebuild. * This episode marks Mavis' only appearance and Cranky's only speaking role in the tenth series. Goofs * Mavis is said to "puff" and then "steam" past Toby, but she is a diesel engine. * In widescreen, when Toby says, "And I thought they were my friends," Salty can be seen stopping at the end of the set. * The narrator says Toby had to shunt trucks to the coal depot, but he was already there. * When Mavis leaves the yards, Toby is much closer to the tar tankers than he was in the previous and the next two shots. * When Toby stops next to Cranky, his steam platform can be seen on the track. Merchandise * Books - Do Not Refuse Me * Magazine Stories - Toby's Afternoon Off In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:La Tarde Libre de Toby pl:Wolne Popołudnie Tobika ru:Выходной Тоби Category:Series 10 episodes Category:Episodes